


Throw the Bear a Bone

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Teddie tags along with Chie after a long day of working out. The two share a shower, and then a little more.A collaboration between Ghostnerdy and I on Tumblr!





	Throw the Bear a Bone

**Author's Note:**

> As said above, this is a fic I worked on for Ghostnerdy on Tumblr, or more specifically, his NSFW tumblr. It comes with a pic, so I suggest hitting him up there and sending him some love too, because it is HOT!  
> http://ghostnerdynsfw.tumblr.com/

“C’mon Teddie! One more!”

Teddie panted as Chie pushed him on to finish their workout.

Teddie had always been something of a pretty freeloader. Up until recently, all he had done was eat and look cute in his bear suit at Junes. It was only up until now that Yosuke finally got tired of it and told him to do more with his life. And so Teddie did so. Though mostly sticking around Inaba, Teddie spent time helping his friends however he could.

When his time came to help Chie, instead she merely asked to train with her. He wasn’t going to complain, he got to spend time with her, so he was fine with it.

At least until he saw just how much Chie expected from him.

They had been at it for hours now, and while Chie was clearly in the shape of her life, Teddie was… lacking physically.

“C’mon! One more, and after that we can go home!” Chie said, as she watched Teddie struggle with push-ups. He roared as he gave the last one before his arms gave out and he collapsed onto the floor.

“Chie-chan, I’m exhausted…” he groaned. Chie giggled a bit and pat his head. He looked up to see her smiling and offering a hand to him.

“You did good today, Ted. C’mon, we’ll go to my place to clean up, and then we can get something to eat.”

Teddie reached for her hand, his arms sore and aching. As he got up, he panted and breathed heavily. _Oh, why did I sign up for this?_ He asked himself.

Chie turned and led the way to her house, answering his question. He had a fine view of her ass under her shorts, and Teddie relished watching her big ass from behind. Instantly, he felt his strength return, and he followed Chie back to her home.

-

“Whew, what a day!” Chie said as she and Teddie walked in her apartment. Since moving out from her parents’, she had managed to find a small apartment she could afford while she went to school to become a policewoman. It wasn’t the largest of places, but it was large enough for her to say she was comfortable.

“You said it…” Teddie agreed. “What now?”

“I’m gonna hop in the shower, you can take one after,” she said. “Try not to break anything, okay? Yosuke’s told me about the stuff you’ve broken at his place.”

“H-hey, that was only one time!” he argued. But he was too tired to keep it up, so he silenced himself.

Chie walked off to her room to grab a towel while she checked her mail. She sighed as she read the bills she had. They sucked, but she accepted it as a part of having to live on her own.

A light bulb went off in her head, and she grabbed an extra towel for Teddie, before walking back in the room she left him in.

“Hey Ted, come shower with me,” she told him as she threw the spare towel at him.

“W-WHAT?!?!” Teddie shouted almost comically loud. “Chie-chan wants me to join her in the shower?”

“Calm down Teddie!” she yelled. “Look, my water bill’s expensive, so I was thinking it’d be best to save the money and time and just take one with you in there.”

“Oh, okay!” Teddie responded. “I almost thought you were going to let me _score_ with you there!”

Chie sighed, but inside, she smiled. Teddie was hopeless sometimes, but damn it, she and her friends still loved him.

“Well, c’mon, let’s go! The sooner we shower, the sooner we can eat!”

Teddie followed her to her bathroom, but the whole way, Chie felt his eyes focused on a particular area. She wasn’t sure whether or not to be flattered, but many men she met (and even some women, Yukiko and Rise included) had told her she had a great backside. So of course, Teddie would stare longingly at it. She figured he had been watching her ass on their way back too, but it didn’t mean she was entirely used to being an object of lust.

But truth be told, she wasn’t completely opposed to it after a long day of training.

“Okay, here’s the bathroom,” she told him as they reached their destination and walked in. “Just take your clothes off, okay? We can hang the towels here,” she said as she hung her own towel on a nearby hinge. She bent down into the shower, letting it start running to let it heat up a bit. Chie smirked as she turned on the shower from the outside, leaving her butt in full view as she did so. She could hear him holding back excitement, and as she looked back, she saw Teddie biting his lip and trying to hide his erection.

Keyword, trying. He was as hung, and Chie admittedly got off thinking about that fine piece of meat between his legs frequently, ever since she had first seen it when she and the girls had went to find him his first set of clothes. He wanted her. He wanted every girl he saw really, but at the moment, she knew that her ass was the most tantalizing thing in the world now for him. And she intended to make sure he appreciated her as much as she could.

She gave her rear a nice slap to tease him, the sound echoing through the bathroom along with the rushing water of the shower. She heard him hold back a whimper, and she chuckled as she slapped her ass once again, leaving her shorts faintly marked where she slapped her ass.

“What are you waiting for, Teddie? Aren’t you gonna get out of your clothes?” she asked, still bent over. She got back up and pulled her shirt off and undid the bra she had on, leaving her topless in front of Teddie. She could see as Teddie stripped himself down for their shower, he was staring at her chest. She didn’t feel she was the most well-endowed girl around, something she felt _painfully_ aware when Naoto chose to forgo her bindings, but Teddie seemed to appreciate it just fine as he pulled his pants down.

Chie climbed into the shower, feeling the hot water ease up her muscles. Each drop slid down her body, quickly covering every centimeter of it. Even with her shorts still on, she felt the water relax her immensely. Soon, Teddie joined her, nude, and cock standing proudly in front of her.

Chie bent over, reaching for some soap, hoping Teddie would do _something_. She found her prayers answered quickly, as Teddie placed a hand firmly on her ass.

“Chie-chan… I… I need to have this…” he said, longingly, and hand groping her ass.

“Oh Teddie…” she responded, face turning red. “Why do you think I made this big show of getting you in the shower with me?”

Teddie grunted as he hungrily pulled down her shorts halfway, leaving them on but her ass exposed. Chie felt the relief of him freeing her ass to the hot water, and then yelped as Teddie went and let his hand fall with force on it, slapping it.

“Chie-chan…” he moaned out. He spanked her ass again, and Chie yelped again, though it wasn’t from pain she was making the sounds from. “Your…” he spanked her. “Ass…” Again. “Is…” Once more. “Mine!” he hit it with the most force so far, and Chie moaned with each slap to it.

“Oh god, Teddie…” Chie moaned out, her voice dripping with arousal. “I need you to use this ass… please, fuck me here, in the shower!”

Teddie responded by pulling her back upright and groping her breast with one hand as he kept another firmly grasping her behind.

“Chie-chan, I want you too!” he said, his pale face red with lust and passion. Chie took her hand and grabbed him by the balls. He cried out, unsure of what she was going to do.

“Then fuck me, Ted! I want you to fuck me with your huge cock!” Chie let her arm ride up from his balls to his shaft, guiding it into her pussy. As she did so, she felt Teddie fondle her breast, his hand fully feeling up every bit of wet skin. Teddie kissed her neck and back, and Chie moaned at his treatment of her.

Soon, all that remained was for him to slide in her. Teddie placed his hand on her hip while keeping his other on his dick, ready to help guide it in. Chie had her hands full of her own ass, spreading it open and inviting the pretty bear into her pussy. With deep breaths, Teddie pushed his dick into Chie’s pussy, wet from both the shower water and how turned on she was with the scenario. Teddie moaned as he slid into her pussy inch by inch, and Chie gave a pleasured sigh as she felt the well-endowed man push into her.

In moments, Teddie had went all the way in, balls deep in her. Chie took the moment she assumed he savored to do the same, reveling in the massive cock that was inside her. She gave Teddie a kiss, playing with his tongue the same way she loved doing it with her last lover, and felt him pull out little by little until his dick was halfway out. Teddie thrust his way back into her, making her moan mid-kiss.

She broke off the kiss but left her tongue hanging out, and Teddie’s had been left hanging as well. He pulled out, and Chie let her head drift back to him, still longing for more. Instead of kissing him outright though, she let their tongues do all the work, playfully tonguing his as he pulled out again. As he thrust back into her, their tongues sloppily danced around in the shower, now starting to steam up the bathroom from the heat.

Chie got into position for Teddie to fuck her easier, facing herself against him. The two pressed up against each other, with Chie sandwiched against the wall as she let her legs cross against him. Teddie bucked his hips into her repeatedly, each movement making the pair moan in pleasure.

“Teddie… I’m cumming!” Chie yelled as she threw her arms into the air, throwing them against the wall to support herself, and feeling her hot orgasm wash over her. Teddie soon followed, giving a hard jerk into her before he felt his cock spasming, and cumming in her pussy.

The two panted, the shower still running, and kissed once again.

“Fuck… holy crap Teddie…” Chie panted out, her chest heaving. “I really needed that. Thanks.”

“Y-you’re welcome, Chie-chan,” he replied, still recovering from how hard he came in her. “But, um, here’s the thing,” he said. He pulled out, and showed that even though he just came, his cock was still as hard as it was when the two got in.

“Still need some more of my ass, huh?” she asked. “Well, best to get it done while we’re here.” Chie turned around and once again presented her ass to Teddie. She spread her asscheeks apart, inviting him once more. “Stretch this ass up, you bear!” she said, smiling deviously.

Teddie understood and thanked her, before putting his dick in her anus. Chie sharply inhaled, her eyes rolling up as she felt Teddie insert his cock in her anus.

“Oh fuck, Teddie!”

“Does it hurt?” he asked, worried he accidentally hurt her.

“So… fucking… GOOD!”

Teddie pushed himself all the way, before starting to fuck her anus much less the same way he did her pussy: with strength and passion.

“Fucking hell, Teddie!” Chie looked back as she was fucked doggy-style in the shower. “Your cock is filling me up so much!”

“So… tight!” Teddie groaned as he fucked her.

“Slap my ass again, Ted!” Chie begged, completely lost in the lust that had overtaken her and Teddie in the shower. “Give me a nice slap and mark me as yours!”

Teddie gave her what she wanted, spanking her as he rocked his cock into her anus. Chie’s lustful cries filled the shower.

“Oh fuck! I’m cumming again!” Chie spasmed through Teddie’s anal fucking and spanking, her tits bouncing up with each buck made into her.

Teddie felt himself reaching his breaking point. He gathered all his energy and thrust deep into Chie’s anus, before roaring and letting the white-hot sperm rocket into her anus.

Teddie collapsed as he pulled out, his dick now soft. Falling onto his knees, he found Chie’s ass in front of him, and decided to utilize it as a pillow.

“That felt great, Chie-chan,” he said, his sense of self returning after fucking like animals.

“Just Chie,” she hummed. “Hey Teddie, you remember how you always wanted to score with me and Yukiko?”

“Hm? Yeah, why that?” he asked.

“Well… wanna score with me like this from now on?” she asked. “Because I think this was great for the _both_ of us.”

Teddie’s face turned red as he gathered what Chie was asking.

“OH CHIE-CHAN! I’D LOVE TO SCORE WITH YOU MORE LIKE THIS!” he gave Chie’s ass a kiss, water still dripping down, though Chie realized now that she’d been fucked, the water was starting to get cold.

“Oh crap…” she whispered. “Hey Teddie? We can agree that sex like this was great, right?” she asked.

“Of course!”

“Well… thanks to how long we spent in here, I don’t think I can afford having sex like that for a while.”

Teddie pouted. As she looked back at him, she smiled.

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll see, I’ll make sure we have sex even better next time!” She kissed him, pulling their wet bodies together. After what just happened, she didn’t mind the water bill. She always loved meat, and she had just gotten her hands on the best piece of meat she could find. And this piece of meat was gonna last a long while.


End file.
